


I'm Here For You

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot</p><p>Reader gets caught.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing I wrote to make myself feel better.
> 
> Very serious matter, I know.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Self Harm
> 
> Please stay safe.

You brought the blade to your wrist.

You dug it deep and dragged it across.

The bottle next to you, half full.

The cut that appeared was deep, probably would need stitches.

You did that once, twice, thrice more.

Brought the bottle to your cold, cold lips.

You never heard the door.

Nor the footsteps

Your mind was numb.

You were in wonderland.

 

Dean got back from the hunt and went directly to you, he wanted to see you.

He walked in and the first thing he saw was the bottle, then the blood.

So much blood, it was amazing you were still conscious.

“Y/N!”

You pulled back the blade, jerking back.

You looked up and saw Dean standing there. You couldn’t speak. You had no excuse, no lie.

You could never lie your way out of this though. He was staring at the evidence, the bright red evidence.

Dean took off his flannel, ripping pieces off. He wrapped the pieces around your cuts tightly, making you grunt in pain.

He didn’t say anything while he was wrapping, that scared you.

“Dean… You weren’t supposed to be here.” Dean took you to the bathroom, pulling out the first-aid kit.

“Well I’m damn glad I was here Y/N. Just what the hell were you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“You don’t understand-”

Dean interrupted you, getting angry, “No! I don’t understand! I don’t understand how you could just drag a fucking blade across your wrist to the point where their so deep that they need stitches! I’m fucking surprised that you didn’t pass out from the blood loss. God there was so much blood.”

 

You yanked your hand out of his grip, “I knew you wouldn’t understand and that was part of the reason I never told you. You wouldn’t understand how I’m feeling Dean. You don’t know shit.”

You ran out of the bathroom, grabbing your keys to your car. You quickly got in your car, hearing Dean running after you, quickly pulling out and towards the bridge.

Dean watched as you drove away, curling his hands in his hair, “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Dean kicked a car, quickly getting in the impala, driving after you. He knew where you were going.

You parked your car and went and sat on the edge of the bridge, feet dangling. You knew he would be coming for you, you waited.

You heard the impala roar down the street and stop right behind your car, heard the car door slam, and heard his footsteps.

Dean sat beside you, taking your hand, “If you were planning on jumping then you’re taking me with you.”

“I wasn’t going too. I come up here to think.” Dean nodded, staring out at the water.

“I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to yell, I just don’t understand but I want to understand so badly.”

You turned to him, “I don’t know how to make you understand, it’s just something that helps take my pain away.”

Dean kisses your lips, “When the razor, pill, knife, etc. seem to be whispering your name, know that I’m screaming yours at the top of my lungs because I love you and I don’t want you to harm yourself, ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay safe, speak out.
> 
> knowresolve.org
> 
> Hotline:1-800-273-8255  
> free * confidential * available 24/7


End file.
